Fight for All the Wrong Reasons
by Satan's Sweeties
Summary: The both of them knew that somewhere inside them, buried deep, deep down, there was still a semblance of a friendship and a childhood crush. Mello/Matt, smut, language, sort of a PWP. Set in the canon universe.


_I guess it wasn't really right, I guess it wasn't meant to be  
It didn't matter what they said, 'cause we were good in bed  
I guess I stuck around so I could watch us fight for all the wrong reasons  
~Fight for All the Wrong Reasons, Nickelback_

* * *

"God fucking dammit, Matt! I told you what I wanted done by the time I got back, so why the fuck is it not done yet?" Mello demanded, slamming the door to their shitty little apartment closed and glaring murderously at the equally pissed off redhead holding his gun in one hand.

Pointing his gun-holding hand at the blond, Matt shot back, "Well, maybe if you weren't such a dominating bitch and said 'please' every once in a while, I'd actually do what you wanted! I'm a human fucking being, Mello, and I don't deserve to be treated like your damn dog." With a sneer, he added, "You're lucky I haven't shot you yet."

Mello scoffed. "Well, why haven't you? You obviously want to. So just do it!" he growled, stepping closer to the gamer and not wavering despite the gun barrel aimed right between his eyes. Keeping his gaze on Matt's narrowed green eyes, for once not covered by his goggles, he smirked and said, "I know why. You don't have the balls to shoot me."

"Sh-Shut up!" Matt snarled, cocking the gun and pressing it right up against his friend's forehead, finger just itching to pull the trigger and blow that damn smirk right off his face.

Instead of responding, Mello pushed the gun out of his face, fisted the back of Matt's hair tightly, and smashed their lips together hard enough to make their teeth collide. After tossing the gun aside, still loaded, the redhead dug his nails into the back of the other's neck and fought back, nipping and biting and drawing blood from both sets of split lips. They tumbled onto the couch, Matt straddling Mello, and the ex-Mafioso dragged his fingernails over the gamer's scalp with enough force to leave a mark as he broke the kiss.

"Why do we keep doing this?" Matt grunted, arching his back as Mello tore off his shirt and raked his fingernails down his chest, leaving trails of red among the expanse of pale. "You… piss me off so much… I fucking hate you…" he struggled to get out as he disrobed the mobster, leaning back down for another lip-bruising kiss and letting out a moan as Mello lifted his hips to grind into the shuddering hacker.

Using the moment to his advantage, the blond flipped their positions while pulling them toward the floor, landing with himself seated directly on Matt's erection and pinning his shoulders to the floor. "Why do you stay?" he breathed out, biting harshly on his partner's neck and grasping his shoulders so tightly so as to leave little half-moon impressions on the lightly freckled skin.

"I guess—ah!—I stuck around just to watch us fight for all the wrong reasons," Matt panted, wiggling underneath the young man on top of him as Mello bit down his chest and to the hem of his pants, which were discarded along with the boxers not long after. The second Mello's hot, wet mouth took him in his brain failed, and the only thoughts to run through his lust-drowned mind were how fucking great it felt and how damn erotic the blond looked while giving head.

By that time Matt didn't want to leave. He wanted Mello's mouth on his cock, he wanted to feel his hands all over his body, he wanted to fuck and be fucked by the boy he used to call his best friend, and he wanted the pain. Oh, _God_, the pain; the pain that felt so damn bad it felt good, the pain that made him unable to walk the next morning, the pain that cleared his head.

Mello finished with a loud 'pop,' licking at the corner of his mouth and looking down at the post-orgasmic teen lying under him. He leaned in close to Matt's ear, purring, "Matt…"

Still trying to catch his breath, Matt answered, "Fuck me, Mello. Make me hurt, make me scream, fuck me until I can't remember my own name. Just… just do it." Not one to be told to do something twice, Mello entered him quickly and without warning, making Matt whimper shamelessly with pleasure as he rolled his hips to take more of the other in.

It wasn't love, and Mello knew it as he continued pounding into Matt, ignoring the way he clutched onto his neck and desperately tried to kiss him steadily. Matt knew it wasn't love as well, but still stayed with the moody blond and still allowed himself the pleasure of being hated by him.

Maybe, under different circumstances, it could've been love, but after all the shit Mello put Matt through there wasn't a chance in hell that it would ever morph into something other than anger-fueled sex and a mutual acceptance of needing the other, no matter how much they pissed each other off on an hourly basis.

The both of them knew that somewhere inside them, buried deep, deep down, there was still a semblance of a friendship and a childhood crush. Until the Kira case was over they had to focus on that, and the case took priority over everything, including mending the broken friendship five years apart had caused.

So until then, they'd just continue to beat the hell out of each other and fuck the other senseless.

**

* * *

Author's Note: **Oh, my shame. Where, oh where, has it gone?

I just thought I'd try to write something about the less… fluffy side of Matt and Mello's relationship. Plus, I just wanted to write some smut. You can thank Nickelback for that.


End file.
